Once Bitten
by MyImmortal329
Summary: Just a short piece of sexy Spuffy fluff. Takes place after Spike's chip has been removed. With Willow and Kennedy out of the house as well, Buffy and Spike have the place to themselves.


**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters from BtVS. I wish I did, but sadly, I don't!**

**Once Bitten**

**Written by Ashley (BuffyXenaDQFan)**

"Bloody hell, woman!" Spike growled, as Buffy's legs tightened around him, pulling him in deeper. She was writhing beneath him, her rosy nipples hard and damp from the torture his tongue had just put them through. In turn, she'd pulsed her inner muscles, causing him to waver on the edge of the cliff they were both so close to flying off of.

"You were asking for it," she moaned, nails dragging down his back.

"Ah, fuck, Buffy," he groaned, clenching his teeth, as she met each stroke with a hip thrust, bringing him all the way in to the hilt.

"Right…oh…there," she moaned, as he got the angle just perfect. Her nails started to dig in, and her soft whimpers turned into squeals which escalated further into screams. She was screaming his name as she came, and as she clenched around him, he lost control, spilling his seed deep inside of her. She closed her eyes, arching her back, riding out the waves, as his face changed, and his fangs came out.

"Slayer," he growled in anticipation, as she opened her eyes, looking into the yellow eyes of a demon, seeing nothing but the soul of the man she'd tried so hard not to love. She turned her head, exposing her pulsating neck, and she linked her fingers behind his neck, pulling him down to her.

His teeth sank into her hot flesh, tasting sweat and blood, the aroma of her ambrosial life source mixing with the distinct musk of arousal, which made him twitch inside of her. When he heard her breathing start to quicken, he realized he had to stop. Bloody hell, it was hard to stop. He'd never tasted her like this before. He would be lucky if she didn't stake him for it, but she'd opened herself up to him, invited him in. God, she'd wanted this.

He retracted his fangs and trailed his tongue over the small wounds, until the blood stopped flowing. By the time he pulled back to look into her eyes, his human face was back, and she smiled, her breath hot against his lips, as he leaned in for one more kiss.

"Love you," she muttered against his mouth. "Love you so much." His mouth moved to her collarbone, gently suckling there, as she trailed her hand down his spine, feeling the muscles of his back jump and tingle in response.

It was the first time she'd said it, and God did it feel good. But he didn't want to ruin the moment and make a big deal out of it, so he held back his emotions, while on the inside, his heart swelled. Felt like the blood Grinch on Christmas day.

"Love you too, pet," he breathed, finally sliding out of her, putting not moving from his place over her. She smiled up at him, content with him being there. She traced her fingers over the features of his face, and he turned his head to kiss the palm of her hand. "So beautiful when you're screaming my name." He moved down to kiss the hollow of her throat, and she moaned softly, softly rubbing the back of his neck and then moving her fingers into her hair, being careful to avoid the sore spot. His chip had only just been removed, but he healed fast. Almost as fast as her.

When his lips passed over her wounds, she let out a soft squeak.

"Did I hurt you?" he wondered.

"Nah," she said, closing her eyes. "You know, it didn't hurt…not like it did with the Master. Or with Angel." She was thankful when Spike didn't completely lose it at the mention of his least favorite person. "It was…it was…"

"Erotic?"

"Yeah," she admitted, surprised to find herself blushing.

"Didn't go too deep?"

"Deep is good," she said cheekily.

"I meant your neck, pet," he chuckled. "But I'll keep that in mind." His lips moved back to her neck, gently kissing the marks he'd made. His tongue darted out, tracing cool circles onto her skin. He could almost feel the sizzle of hot meeting cold. "Buffy?"

"Hmm?"

"Wanna…mmm…hear you say it. Tell…tell me again, pet." He muffled the words against her throat, moving back up to kiss her lips, momentarily taking her breath away. When he pulled back, he brushed the hair out of her face, framing his hands around her in an angelic portrait. She smiled up at him and took a deep breath.

"I love you." His eyes twinkled, and her heart swelled that she could finally say it. She could finally give him what he'd wanted for so long. It wasn't just sex. It was much more now.

When his chip had started going spastic and she knew he was going to die if she didn't do something soon, she'd quickly come to realize that losing him would make her world a little less full. Losing him would be like losing a part of herself. After all, he was the only one who'd understood her for such a long time, and if it wasn't for him, she might not have made it. Now, here they were, satisfied, sprawled out on Buffy's bedroom floor, enjoying the silence of the house as the potentials were still out with Giles. Only God knew where Kennedy and Willow were. Precautions had been taken to ensure that nobody was around when they'd broken free from the past several months of celibacy and finally given into the urges that they were terrified of giving into, while at the same time, they wanted nothing more than to give in and let it happen. And let it happen they had.

It had happened like this: Buffy had brought Spike back and led him down to the basement. It was dark, cold, and no place for anybody, even a vampire, who was recovering from a procedure, no matter how fast he was healing. So, she'd offered him her bed. It was much softer and would probably feel better on his head. He'd declined at first, but she'd finally worn him down, and while she'd started to make up the couch to sleep on herself, he'd come down for a cup of pig's blood.

They'd started talking about many things. About everything. About how scary the world was right now. About how noisy the house was when all the girls were home. About how quiet it was now. How still. How perfect.

One thing led to another, and they were leaving a trail of clothes up the stairs as they made their way to Buffy's room.

And here they were.

"How's your head?"

"Never better," he said with a cocky smirk. She rolled her eyes and tapped his forehead.

"I meant this head."

"Oh. That. It's fine."

"Fine?"

"So you want to sleep in your cot?"

"Oh. No, ow. Painful. Hurts like hell." Buffy couldn't help herself and let out a soft giggle.

"I guess it is kind of late, huh?"

"Four in the morning. Where the bloody hell is Kennedy and…" Buffy silenced him with a kiss.

"Isn't it nice having the whole house to ourselves?" She had a point. "We could walk around naked if we wanted to." Spike began to say something. "But we're not."

"Tease."

"Hmmpf," she pouted, as he leaned in to suck on her lower lip, causing her to grin against his lips. Suddenly remembering the mess they'd made on their way up to her room, Buffy sat up, and Spike scooted aside. "Our clothes."

"Don't think we'll be needing them tonight, pet." She rolled her eyes.

"We left a trail of them up the stairs."

"Don't think anybody'll notice. "You have seen the place, haven't you, luv? A bloody hurricane could rip through here, and nobody could tell a sodding difference." He had a point.

"Still…hold on." She disappeared out of the room to collect the articles of clothing they'd discarded. When she returned with an armful of clothes, Spike was now sprawled out on her bed. She smiled devilishly and when she bent down to put the pile on the floor, she made sure to give him a good view of her from behind. She heard him suck in a sharp breath and when she looked over her shoulder, she saw him with his semi-hard cock in his hand.

She closed the door, slinked across the room and crawled into bed next to him.

"It's been a long time since I've had a boy in my bed."

"Boy?" he scoffed. "I don't think a mere boy's capable of what just happened on that floor." Buffy laughed and crawled over him, straddling his lap. Her entire body was tingling, and all she could think about was how it'd felt to have his teeth in her, while he pumped his seed into her. She closed her eyes, moisture pooling between her legs. Spike could feel her growing wet as she ground against him.

"Tell me what you want," he said smoothly, caressing her thighs before gripping firmly to her hips. When he watched her move her hair out of the way, he knew. "No, pet. Once was enough."

"You don't have to drink. You can just…" He raised an eyebrow at this. Did his Slayer really get off to being bitten?

"If I bite you, I won't be able to control myself." He saw a pout draw cross her lips.

"You controlled yourself before."

"Yeah, but twice in one day? Don't spoil me, luv, or you might just create a monster."

"Not possible," she grinned. "You're not a monster. You're fluffy. Fluffy Spike, wouldn't hurt a fly."

"Unless you want this to go away," he said, motioning toward his cock that was now sliding against her wet folds as she rocked against him, "you won't say that again." Buffy smiled sheepishly.

"Spike's bad. Spike's _evil_. I hope he doesn't hurt me. Poor, innocent little Buffy." She heard a growl rumble deep within him, and he flipped her over onto the mattress, crawling over her like a predator zoning in on his prey.

"Are you afraid?"

"Terrified," she played, as his face changed. "Oh, no, please don't bite me." Spike couldn't help but chuckle at the cheap porno quality to her dialogue, but it still got him hot, and he pressed a bruising kiss to her lips.

"Mmm…" she moaned. "Spike…"

"That's right," he whispered huskily against her, as he inserted three fingers into her depths, causing her breath to hitch.

"Spike," she hissed again, as his thumb circled her throbbing clit. "Oh…don't…don't stop. Ahh…" He took his fingers from her, lapping up her juices. She crinkled her nose, and he smirked at her.

"Gross," she whispered.

"Want me to stop?"

"No."

"You gonna be good?"

"Define good?" she challenged, eliciting another eyebrow raise. Just then the sound of the door opening downstairs was clearly audible to both of them. Buffy made a move to get up, but Spike held her down to the mattress.

"Ah ah ah," he breathed. "You're not gonna make a sound."

"Easy."

"Even if I do that thing you like?"

"What thing?" she asked, her voice coated with desire, as he inserted the tip of his cock into her center and pulled out just as quickly, making her body yearn for him even more. He knew how to tease her just right; how to keep her begging for more. "You wouldn't dare."

"Just did, luv," he chuckled throatily, doing it again.

"Oh God, Spike," she groaned.

"You're gonna be quiet? Or you want somebody to come in?"

"You're evil."

"Thought I was a fluffy puppy or something like that."

"You were. Right now, you're pure evil." She grinned, biting on her lower lip, making her moan again.

"Better be good, or everybody's gonna know."

"So?"

"So?" he asked, a bit taken off guard.

"I don't care. We're facing almost certain death. I don't care who knows I'm fucking you."

"Oh, feisty are we?"

"Mmm," she said with a little nod, her eyes growing darker, as she raised her hips, grinding against him, making him shutter with desire. "Come on."

"Come on what?"

"Spiiiike," she urged, arching her back, as his cool fingers flicked across her breasts. "Oh God. Spike!"

"Quiet luv, or you'll never get what you want."

"Bastard."

"You love it. You love me."

"Yeah, shut up," she replied, rolling her eyes but quickly feeling her body responding to his touches. "Get on with it. Please."

"Please what?" With a frustrated growl, she pulled her arms around his neck, pulling him down onto her, feeling him slip inside. His caught off guard expression was quickly replaced with one of pure satisfaction and uninhibited need.

"Fuck me."

"Listen to that mouth," he teased, pulling out of her and slowly sinking back in. "Little minx."

"Spike?"

"Yeah, pet?" She smiled up at him with the sweetest of smiles, her eyes full of love, and at the same time, orneriness. He knew that look, and he smiled in turn, as her muscles pulsed around him. She licked her lips slowly, seductively, and he knew he had it coming. "Slayer?" She used her strength to flip him over so she was on top, with a devilish gleam in her eyes, she leaned forward, her lips against his, kissed him softly, and whispered:

"Bite me."


End file.
